This invention relates to computer printers that use paper having spaced perforations along its side edges. Commonly the printer has a paper drive mechanism that includes movable lugs (fingers) adapted to engage the perforations in the paper so as to move the paper through the printer. The outgoing paper is returned back toward the incoming paper, such the lower face of the outcoming paper comes into contact with the upper face of the incoming paper.
In some cases the intervening areas of the paper between adjacent perforations form sliver-like projections that can catch in the perforations on the other section of the sheet, thereby contributing to paper back-ups, misprints, snags, and rips in the paper.
The present invention contemplates an add-on flexible sheet for separating the outgoing paper from the incoming paper. The separator sheet is attached to a crossbar on the printer by means of two laterally-spaced flexible straps formed into loop configurations. Ends of the straps have mating surfaces formed of interlocking bristle materials, such that the strap ends can be separated to permit installation or removal to permit installation or removal of the flexible sheet. The flexible separator sheet can be installed on various conventional printers.